girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mister Googly
Mister Googly is a stuffed toy which appears infrequently on Girl Meets World. He is considered to be his owner, Auggie Matthews', "foogly boogly best friend." History Season 1 Girl Meets Sneak Attack Mister Googly is first seen set on the couch where Auggie left him the previous night, As the Matthews family, along with Maya and Farkle, attempt to indulge in what Cory dubs "Googly Time," Auggie gets up and switches off the program. He then reveals to all present that he considers himself too old for the show. This causes his mother, Topanga to gather up the toy and sit on the couch to enable Auggie and Mister Googly to s hare a conversation. The boy reveals he has a new best friend, that happens to be female. Stating he is done with him, Auggie says good-bye and places Mister Googly face down on the couch. That night, Auggie refuses to wear his Googly PJs and once again, says good-bye to his former best friend before dropping him to the floor. After Auggie has gone to his room, his parents sadly lift Mister Googly back up. The next afternoon, Auggie's new mysterious female best friend, Ava Morgenstern, finally arrives for a visit. Shortly upon entering the apartment, she immediately demands to know about the Mister Googly she spies on the kitchen counter. When Auggie denies it is his, Ava, much to his surprise, brazenly claims ownership by seizing the stuffed figure with a maniacal expression across her face. This promptly causes Topanga to put her foot down. After having Ava return Mister Googly to Auggie, she lifts up the obnoxious girl and pushes her out the door. That night, Auggie still refuses to wear his Googly PJs, but his sister, Riley brings him back to the living room, and convinces him not to grow up so fast. Auggie agrees, kissing his parents good night, but tells Riley she has to catch him if she wants one. Shortly thereafter, Auggie returns to take Mister Googly back to his room. Girl Meets World: Of Terror On Halloween, despite his parent's assurances, Auggie is afraid that a monster is hiding under his bed. To assauage his fears, his parents put him to bed with Mister Googly for company. After the lights have been turned off, Auggie decides drape Mister Googly over the foot of his bed to tell the monster under there to go away, but he he drops him. As Googly hits the floor, he instantly is pulled under the bed. Auggie reaches for him, but instead pulls up a misshapen lump, that a voice from the bed identifies as Mister Blobbity. Cautiously, Auggie and the owner of the voice, arrange a hostage exchange. This would lead to a fledgling understanding between Simon P. Littleboyeater, the "Monster Under the Bed" and Auggie Matthews, the "Monster Over the Bed." But their friendship would be short-lived, as with Auggie no longer fearing him, it was time to for Simon to move on. Appearances *Girl Meets Sneak Attack (First Appearance) *Girl Meets World: Of Terror Trivia *Mister Googly has the physical appearance of a furry blue asterisk with pink gloved hands and long thin legs.wearing mismatched striped socks (one green and white, the other pink and white) and mismatched green and pink shoes. *It is not revealed what kind of creature he is. *Occasionally, he "speaks" through Topanga. *Was briefly claimed by Ava, before Topanga made her give it back to Auggie. *It is not stated how long Mister Googly's show has been on the air, but Riley, Maya, and Farkle all appear to fans of long standing. *It is possible that Mister Blobbity is a character on the show, most likely as an antagonist. *Mister Googly is the symbol of a popular merchandising franchise which includes television, toys, and apparel. *Televised prop created by GMW Propmaster Jeremy Armstrong three days before filming, as EP Jacobs expressed dissatisfaction with the previous version. Gallery Category:Girl Meets World Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters